House Party
by UndeterminedLove
Summary: Zoe has just resigned as CL & gets an invitation to a house party at Max's
1. The Invitation

**New Zax Fanfic. Hope You Enjoy. **

Zoe had just handed her notice of the Clinical Lead role to Guy and walked to her smoking spot & lit up. She leant against the wall & tilted her head back savouring the first drag of her much needed cigarette. She was for the first time, in a long time, relieved that she had no more mountains of admin to do. She felt so much weight lift of her shoulders instantly she felt like she could fly. Whilst finishing off her cigarette her phone beeped.

'Hey, heard what happened, me, R & L are having a house party, you're more than welcome to come M xx'

She smiled. Max always made her feel like she had no cares in the world. She thought even if the world was ending she would look into his eyes and it would all disappear. She stared at her phone for a few moments before replying.

'Hi, thanks but I think I will give it a miss, seems a bit weird if you invited me, people might talk... I'll take a rain check ;) Z xx'

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to her car. She got in as her phone beeped again.

'Okay, but the offer is open if you change your mind. M xx'

She put her phone back into her pocket once again and set off home.

Zoe locked her door behind her and instantly kicked off her shoes. Curling her toes on the sheepskin rug that was beneath them. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, curled on the sofa & turned on the TV. After half an hour of channel flicking she came to the conclusion there was nothing decent on TV. Max's message played in her head. As much as she wanted to go to his party she felt too old to be going to a house party & also it would look too suspicious.

Zoe contemplated before going upstairs & getting changed. She had some black skinny jeans on, a bright pink blouse & black heels. She re-applied her make-up & headed for the door. Before the set off she pulled her phone out.

'I'm on my way, get me a drink ready Z xx'

Meanwhile at the house Max wasn't in the party mood. He sat in the doorway smoking & occasionally taking sips of his drink.

"You okay Max?" asked Robyn. "You seem distracted"

"No, I'm fine, just realised how wiped I am from this week. Another few drinks & I'll be sorted". He gave Robyn a fake smile & she left him be. Max checked his phone & noticed the message from Zoe. His eyes immediately lit up.

**Please R&R & let me know what you think, **

**twitter: casualtyzax**


	2. Playing Games

**This will probably be the last update for tonight but depending of reviews I will update again tomorrow. Please R&R I want to know whether it is worth continuing or not.**

Zoe arrived outside Max's house. She looked up and could hear the music from inside her car. There were crowds of people in the doorway. She stepped out of her car and walked towards the door. She fought her way through into the house. Looking round it looked different from when she first arrived here. Granted it was 1am and they snuck into Max's room to not be caught. She felt different about walking in this time. It felt welcoming.

She made her was down the hallway stepping over someone already passed out on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and saw Max sitting by the back door. She snuck up behind him.

"Give us a puff" she said making him jump.

"Why hello to you too" he said. His beaming smile always gave Zoe butterflies. "Can I get you a drink? Wine?"

"Does this really look like the kind of party where people drink wine?" she laughed pointing to the passed out girl in the hallway. "Surprise me" she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Zoe?" She swung round to see Robyn stood behind her.

"Hi" Zoe replied not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?...Sorry that came out rude, I just meant I didn't expect to see you here"

"Well, Max asked if I wanted to come because of the week I've had. Remember Robyn as of 4 hours ago I am no longer your boss" she gave Robyn an encouraging smile.

"Well enjoy the party" Robyn turned to Max, "Behave! I know what you're like" This made Zoe laugh.

"Don't worry Robyn I will make sure he doesn't make a pratt of himself" smiling at Max.

Robyn wondered off into the front room. "So...how about that drink?" Zoe asked.

"I make a pratt of myself do I?" Max asked stepping closer to Zoe. She leant up and pinched his ear lobe with her teeth, breathing against his ear.

"Only when you're trying to get in my pants" she nipped his earlobe again, stole his cigarette and wondered into the garden turning her head back over her shoulder smiling at him. She gave him a cheeky wink as he went and got her a drink.

Max sent Zoe a message;

'If you want to play that game, bring it on, but be warned I will be supplying you with lots of booze ;) M xx'

'Why Mr Walker, you know how much I love games ;) Z xx'


	3. Beer Pong

Max poured Zoe a drink & joined her in the garden.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked

"There was nothing on TV" she said smiling.

"And here I was thinking it was that you found me irresistible" replied Max putting his hand over his heart. He passed Zoe her drink.

"What's in it?" she asked sniffing it and screwing up her face.

"Taste it and find out, it's my speciality." Zoe took a sip of the drink, she welt a warm burning sensation down her throat.

"Bloody hell that's strong!" she said coughing. Robyn came to the door.

"We're playing beer pong if you want to join?" she asked

"My God! I haven't played that in years" Zoe replied. They all went inside. Zoe & Max stood at either side of the table with cups set out in front of them. Max threw the ping pong ball towards Zoe.

"Ladies first" he said smirking at her.

"You're too cocky you know that?" Zoe smiled back throwing the ball & getting it in the first cup perfectly.

"Lucky shot" Max said after downing the drink. Zoe continued one by one potting each Of Max's drink in a row. After downing his 8th drink Max stopped.

"Bloody Hell Zo!" gasping, "Give a guy a chance."

Zoe smiled, potted his final drink, "Okay" she said smiling & walking back outside for a cigarette.

Max came outside to find Zoe leaning against the wall, he swung round facing her. He was slightly swaying from the sudden amount of alcohol he had been consuming. He leant on hand on the wall by Zoe's head to steady himself.

"Now you did that on purpose" he said slightly slurring.

"And what would that be?" Zoe replied with a smirk on her face. Zoe finished her cigarette. "Mind showing where the loo is?"

"Oh really?" He asked winking. He lips barely apart from hers.

"Really" she replied biting her lower lip. Max & Zoe walked up the stairs, Zoe in front as usual so Max could check out her behind. Zoe entered the bathroom and closed the door before Max could follow her in.

"Now that isn't fair" he said through the door. 2 minutes later Zoe emerged and put her hand in Max's pocket before walking off. Confused he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Zoes underwear.

"You said you wanted to play the game" Zoe said before setting off down the stairs. "Oh, and I wouldn't mind another one of your surprises, seems like I've got some catching up to do.


	4. Never Have I Ever Pt1

**Hi Guys, hope you're enjoying this fic. I am really enjoying writing this one. If you have any ideas for this either games or otherwise please let me know. Also please keep your reviews coming it keeps me motivated to write more :) Oh follow me on twitter aswell if you like casualtyzax**

'You're going to regret that ;) M xx'

Max put down his phone and went into the kitchen. He poured a tray full of shots & walking into the front room. "Whose playing never have I ever?" he asked turning his attention to Zoe "Are you joining? Could be interesting" smiling at her.

"Oh for Gods sake Max, I doubt Zoe wants to play..." blurted out Robyn but was interrupted by Zoe.

"Go on then, what's the worst that could happen." Zoe went and sat around the tray of drinks with Max, Lofty & Robyn who seemed to be the only people left standing by this point.

"Okay I'll go first" said Robyn chuckling, "never have I ever lived in someone's loft without them knowing." Everyone looked at Lofty and burst out laughing.

"Oh now that's not fair" he said picking up the first shot glass. "Never have I ever sang to Eminem in the shower." Max & Robyn both took a drink as Zoe burst out laughing again.

They went round the circle a few times before Max spoke again, "Okay this is getting a bit boring, let's make it now that it can only be sexual things."

"Ewww, I don't want to know what you've been up to Max!" Robyn slurred, "I'm going to get a drink and see if anyone else is still here" She got up off the floor & stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well looks like just us three, unless you're too chicken Zoe" said Max.

"Nope, but if it's this topic I'm going to need some more shots, lots of them" Max sat for a minutes in shock at how forward she was being.

"Well I will go get us some more" said Lofty, "need to stretch my legs anyway" Lofty then joined Robyn in the kitchen.

"You know something is going on between those two?" Zoe asked.

"What? No there isn't" replied Max in shock.

"Have you not seen the way they look at each other, they're as bad as us. Speaking of which" Zoe got onto all fours and moved towards Max slowly. She reached him and brushed her lips against his. With their lips still touching she spoke "You'd better be careful what you say during this game."

"And why is that Dr Hanna?" smiling against her lips.

"Because I could find out many useful things about you" she planted a long passionate kiss on his lips before sitting back down before Lofty came back.


	5. Never Have I Ever Pt2

**Just to explain part of this turns into a script just so it is easier to follow who is speaking as its very dialogue heavy. Enjoy :)**

Lofty rejoined Zoe & Max in the front room with a tray of 30 shots.

"This enough?" he asked jokingly.

"Haha, cheeky bugger, you're lucky I'm not your boss anymore or I'd have you for that comment!" replied Zoe.

Max sat up and cleared his throat. "Right I'll go first, start with something simple, never have I ever had an affair."

Zoe slowly leant forward grabbing a glass "And so it begins." She downed her shot. "Never have I ever pretended to be someone else to get someone phone number." Max & Lofty both reached for a drink then high fived each other. "Oh for goodness sake" Zoe said rolling her eyes.

"Never have I ever had sex with two different people in one day" Lofty said expecting no one to drink. Zoe leant forward once again.

"I did warn you" downing her second shot.

M: never have I ever had sex on hospital premises

Zoe took another shot.

Z: never have I ever slept with someone for a bet

Max took a shot

Z: Really?!

M: hey don't judge me

L: Never have I ever been tied up or tied someone up

Zoe & Max both reached for a glass, they looked at each other in shock but then both had the same idea.

L: haha you smutty buggers

M: I have never faked an orgasm

Zoe grabbed another shot.

This went on for another twenty minutes before Zoe called it quits.

"My stomach can't take anymore" she said, steadying herself on the arm of the chair. "I'm going to have a fag then go home"

"Zoe you're in no fit state to go anywhere, its 3AM you're stopping here. Come on lets go for a cig. You can have my bed & I will sleep downstairs" said Max guiding her out of the room into the garden.

Lofty cleared up the cups and went upstairs, checked to see if the coast was clear and snuck into Robyn's room.


	6. Mr Walker

Zoe steadied herself against the wall of the house. Sparked up her cigarette & looked at Max.

"So Mr Walker..." Max always knew she was in a playful mood when she called him Mr Walker. "You have a habit for tying people up who think you are someone else?" chuckling to herself

"Well Dr Hanna, I didn't hear you being the Virgin Mary in there either. 2 people in the same day & in hospital, and yet a small rendezvous in a store cupboard is a no to me?" Max stepped closer & closer to Zoe until his body was pushed against hers. He was looking down at her, he could see the burning sensation in her eyes. He had never seen Zoe drunk before but he noticed it made her a lot more relaxed. Like the Zoe only he got to see at times.

"Come on you," he said helping her back up the stairs into the house. Zoe stumbled but Max caught her. "Right that's it" he said picking her up into a firemans lift and carrying her to his room.

"Max put me down!" Zoe Squealed.

"Shush! And stop wriggling or I will drop you, and it may not be accidental" he laughed.

They reached Max's room; he laid Zoe on the bed. "I'll be back in two minutes." Max left to go to the bathroom.

He stepped in front of the mirror not realised how exhausted he looked. His pupils were so small from the amount of alcohol consumed. He fixed his hair and walked back to his room. He closed the door, looked at Zoe & smiled. She was fast asleep curled up on his bed. He quietly walked over, took her shoes off, covered her with a quilt & sat stroking her head.

About 10 minutes later Zoe stirred "Max? What are you doing?"

"Shhhh" he said still stroking her head, "go back to sleep, you've had a tough week now relax & unwind its why you came here."

She gave him a sleepy smile before giving him a quick kiss & drifting back off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm going to be working on another one soon, hopefully today so keep an eye out :) casualtyzax**


End file.
